In current drip irrigation systems, small orifices or a small tortuous water path is utilized to control the water flow rate. Moderate water supply pressures with a pressure regulator and a very fine filtration screen are required. The fine screen filters and the flow limiting orifices or tortuous water paths can easily become clogged, hence the water delivery rate cannot be reliably and precisely controlled.